Yo no soy tú, papá
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que a Harry lo han lastimado, a visto y sentido el dolor en el alma, pero las palabras de su hijo Albus lo atraviesan mucho más que el crucio conjurado por el más infinito odio. -OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de **JKR** _(God bless this woman) _y no lo hize con fines de lucro.

-_Escuché: Breaking the girl -Red hot chili peppers. (Una vez más, la canción no tiene nada que ver)_

* * *

**Yo no soy tú, papá**

_

* * *

_

_No puedo cargar con tu nombre, papá._

Harry algunas veces se pregunta si en verdad todos los desafíos han pasado, y después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, todas las penurias y los hechizos, le han servido para más fuerte. Sólo un poco más fuerte para soportar palabras de su hijo, que son como dagas, como agua helada enroscando la piel, duelen más que un crucio conjurado por el odio más terrorífico.

Todavía recuerda la manera cruda en la que ni siquiera le miraba después de haberle gritado que había mentido al decir que ir a Slytherin no tenía nada de malo, que nadie de la familia diría nada y James fue el primero en contradecirlo.

–Bien hecho, Albus. En Slytherin. –Le susurró– Si que la hiciste linda.

Chilló que era dicotomía, que era incoherente, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Rose, pero eso no era lo peor.

_Mentiroso_

Después vino Scorpius Malfoy y la cosa se puso peor. Albus le había dicho que hacía más gala de su segundo nombre, o al menos eso le gritaban ahora por los pasillos, y lo dijo irónico, lo dijo con esa mirada mordaz que Harry no sabe manejar.

–_Mortífago _–Escupió el chico –Ese es mi otro apodo. A Scor y a mí nos llaman así. Lo que me lastima, papá, es que no somos ni Albus ni Scorpius, sólo somos Severus Potter y el chico Malfoy. Apellidos, eso de los apellidos es difícil.

Harry sabe lo que era que te encasillen por un nombre, y cuando se refleja en los ojos de Lily Evans y lo que ve es la frustración de su propia sangre, siente que se muere, y quiere gritar preguntando donde está el manual que debería venir con los hijos.

Albus sigue en su monólogo de adolescente inadaptado, y adjunta que odia que le pregunten como era que él, la viva imagen de Harry Potter, podía ser serpiente, podía ser amigo de un Malfoy y ser tan malo en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

–_Yo no soy tú, papá_. –Dice el chico en tono cansino– Y ya no se como hacérselo entender a Hogwarts. James se pasea por ahí con el pecho inflado porque todos parecen creer que es un tipo genial por ser Potter, ir en Gryffindor, llamarse James Sirius y ser un presuntuoso. El pedante rompe reglas. Y los profesores dicen Oh, Harry debe estar tan orgulloso de él mientras a mí me apuntan con el dedo o susurran a mis espaldas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser un Slytherin papá, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, pero algunas veces…

_Algunas veces no se si estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo._

–Algunas veces me sería más fácil ser verdaderamente una mala persona y así me dolerían menos los comentarios de la gente.

Y a Harry nunca lo habían golpeado palabras más duras, se aleja de la habitación de su hijo porque siente que flaquea, traga saliva y cierra la puerta dejando a Albus con lágrimas en los ojos, y se esconde bajo la almohada por si alguien entra y le ve así, débil.

Harry Potter está destrozado y cuando llega Ginny a su lado y éste le explica la situación lo hace llorando, porque la idea de su hijo decepcionado de él le merma el alma. Ginny le besa y susurra que es la edad y que hablará con James.

–Él probablemente lo moleste más que nadie.

Le susurra también, que los chicos de repente no saben como expresarse y está bien que saque lo que siente, que Albus no le guardará rencor porque los hijos al final comprenden que los padres están muy lejos de ser perfectos.

–Y porque te quiere, diga lo que diga.

Harry levanta la vista y ve la figura difusa de su esposa ahí, junto a él y le agradece infinitamente por ser un apoyo, y antes de que sus brazos se doblen en la cintura de Ginny, ve la imagen borrosa de Albus al pie de las escaleras, y nota en sus ojos marcas de llanto, están tan rojos que el verde de sus orbes resalta más que cualquier cosa, está arrepentido y Harry lo nota.

Mientras él se levanta del sillón Albus quiere gritar que siente sus palabras, quiere gritar que nunca estaría más orgulloso de ser su hijo, pero no puede porque tiene un nudo en la garganta que no lo deja respirar. Su padre le besa en el pelo negro revuelto y en él fluye la paz de sentir que su padre no le obligará a decir nada.

–No importa Albus –Dice Harry– llama a Scorpius e invítalo a cenar.

–Por supuesto.

Mientras Albus corre al teléfono Harry se pregunta como le habrá hecho el pequeño Malfoy para convencer a Draco de instalar uno en casa.

–Gracias, papá. Scor viene en camino, por la red flú.

Y sonríe.

Albus le sonríe y tiene la misma sonrisa de Ginny. Harry le sonríe de vuelta y le dice que lo espere junto a la chimenea.

–Siempre que viene choca con la parte alta.

Antes de ir a la chimenea, Albus se detiene junto a Harry lo abraza un instante y le susurra un _te quiero_ muy rápido. Después de eso, le pregunta a Ginny como lo hace para saberlo todo. Ella tiene una respuesta sencilla:

–Yo me quedé con el manual que venía con Albus.

* * *

**Primero:** Albus es tan Slytherin para mí, es que... es como inevitable. **Segundo:** Tal como Albus es Slytherin, James es Gryffindor. **Tercero:** Como consecuencia de las anteriores, TIENE que haber una pelea. Y yo la TENÍA que hacer, y me costó, me costó mucho. Y también me costó mucho pensar en un Harry furioso después de una pelea con Albus, con ese epílogo de DH se me hace imposible que lo castigue aunque haga cualquier cosa. No me gusta mucho como quedó, pero me satisface ese bichito de _haz la pelea de Albus y Harry, hazla, ¡hazla!_. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, como debe ser. Y bueno, ya saben... a las **letritras verdes de abajo** si tienen tiempo o ganas (: . Saludos!


End file.
